hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My house is… Quiet. (With the Trolls)
My house is… Quiet. ~With the Trolls~ (うちは…しずか。～トロールといっしょ～ Uchi wa... Shizuka. ～Torōru to Issho) piosenka stworzona dla postaci Norwegii w ramach serii Hetalia Axis Powers. Utwór w oryginale został zaśpiewany przez Masami Iwasaki. Tekst piosenki (kanji) 深い森のずっと奥 散歩にでかけるべさ ブルーベリーを摘んでな ジュースにするべ 水も空気も澄んでんな 水温ニュースで聞いてきた おい、おめぇ暇なのかい? 手紙 お願いな。 あれ7人姉妹、見えんべ? ガイランゲルフィヨルドは いちおう世界自然遺産な お土産はこれな トロール人形 Var så god ひらりひらり オーロラが ゆっくり 揺れてんべ のそりのそり トロールが こっそりいたずらしてら Oi…となりのあんこは うぜぇけど うちは…しずか。 「おー それなー ばーんてしとけー。」 ベルゲンの魚市場は サーモン カニ エビ タラ サバや クジラもキャビアもあるべ 迷っちまうな カラフルな三角屋根が 緑とマッチしてるべ ブリッゲン うつくしくて ため息がでるな ハダンゲルフィヨルドの 断崖絶壁 名物な トロールの舌っていうんず …ん? 写真 おめぇも一緒に入んないかい? Appelsin! メララメララ 世界一 大きいキャンプファイヤーの オーレスンのお祭りは すげぇ迫力だべ Oi…天まで届きそうな 炎 幻想的 「そういえばこないだいいニュース見たっけか、ちょっと聞いてみんべ ピピピ…っとなー…」 「お、アイスかい?」 『何?今日は誕生日じゃないけど』 「おめぇんとこの道路、妖精のために工事やめたっつってな」 『うん…だから?…なに?』 「ん、いー話だなーと思ってな」 『え、それだけ?』 「ん じゃな」 「ん アイスんとこの妖精も…喜んでるべさ」 うすらうすら…現れる イケメンの幽霊も ノルディックセーター着た 小さなニッセも 「みんな…ともだち」 ひらりひらり オーロラが ゆっくり 揺れてんべ のそりのそり トロールが こっそりいたずらしてら Oi…となりのあんこ 今日もやかまし うちは…しずか。 Tekst piosenki (romaji) fukai mori no zutto oku sanpo ni dekakeru besa buruuberii wo tsunde na juusu ni suru be mizu mo kuuki mo sundenna suion nyuusu de kiite kita oi, omee hima nano kai? tegami onegai na. are nananin shimai, mienbe? gairangerufiyorudo wa ichiou sekai shizen isan na omiyage wa kore na torooru ningyou Var så god hirari hirari oorora ga yukkuri yuretenbe nosori nosori torooru ga kossori itazura shitera Oi… tonari no anko wa uzee kedo uchi wa… shizuka. “oo sore naa baante shitokee.” berugen no uoichiba ha saamon kani ebi tara saba ya kujira mo kyabia mo arube mayocchimau na karafuru na sankakuyane ga midori to macchi shiterube buriggen utsukushikute tameiki ga deru na hadangerufiyorudo no dangaizeppeki meibutsu na torooru no shita tteiun zu…n? shashin omee mo issho ni hainnai kai ? Appelsin! merara merara sekaiichi ookii kyanpufaiyaa no ooresun no omatsuri wa sugee hakuryoku dabe Oi… ten made todokisou na honoo gensouteki “souieba konaida ii nyuusu mitakke ka, chotto kiitemin be pipipi… tto naa…” “o, aisu kai?” “nani? kyou wa tanjoubi janai kedo” “omeentoko no dourou, yousei no tame ni kouji yameta ttsutte na” “un…dakara?… nani?” “n, i-hanashi dana-to omotte na” “e, soredake?” “n jana” "n aisun toko no yousei mo… yorokonderu besa” usura usura… arawareru ikemen no yuurei mo norudikku seetaa kita chiisana nisse mo “minna… tomodachi” hirari hirari oorora ga yukkuri yureten be nosori nosori torooru ga kossori itazura shitera Oi… tonari no anko kyou mo yakamashi uchi wa… shizuka. Tłumaczenie Głęboko w gęstym lesie Chodźmy tam na spacer Możemy zebrać trochę borówek I zrobić z nich sok Zarówno woda jak i powietrze są świeże i czyste Słyszałem o tym z wiadomości na temat temperatury wody Hej, jesteś teraz wolny? Proszę, napisz do mnie list Siedem Sióstr, powinniśmy to zobaczyć? GeirangerfjordenFiord w południowo-zachodniej Norwegii, wpisany na listę światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO. jest Światowym Dziedzictwem A to pamiątka dla ciebie, lalka Troll VarsågodNie ma za co Falujące i kołyszące, światła północy Powoli migocą na niebie Obijający się, stąpający Troll Podstępnie wykręcił dowcip Oi... facet w domu obok Jest głośny i nieznośny Ale mój dom... jest cichy "O, jeśli to ten moment, to musisz po prostu dobrze uderzyć." Sklep rybny w Bergen Są tam łosoś, krab, krewetki, dorsz i makrela Oczywiście również wieloryb i kawior Trudno zdecydować, co wziąć Kolorowe trójkątne dachy Przechadzaj się spokojnie wśród zieleni Bryggen jest tak piękny Zapiera dech Strome klify na HardangerfjordNajbardziej spektakularne norweskie klify. są sławne Jest tutaj klif nazwany Językiem Trolla... hmm? Chciałbyś zrobić wspólne zdjęcie? AppelsinPomarańczowy; w Norwegii używany jak angielskie "cheese" przy robieniu zdjęcia.! Płomienie, płonące wraz z największym ogniskiem na świecie Festiwale w Ålesund Mogą cię rozwalić swoją świetnością Oi... Dosięgają niemal do nieba Płomienie są magiczne "To mi przypomniało, że widziałem coś dobrego w wiadomościach jakiś czas temu, pozwól mi zapytać, pii-pii-pii... tutaj..." "Oi, czy to ty, Ice?" "O co chodzi? Nie mam dzisiaj urodzin, dobrze o tym wiesz." "Słyszałem, że wstrzymałeś budowę drogi w swoim domu, aby chronić elfy." "Yy... Tak?... Co z tego?" "Hmm, po prostu myślę, że to było naprawdę miłe." "E, i tyle?" "Hmm. Pa" "Hmm, wróżki w domu Ice'a ... także są szczęśliwe" Odpływając w myślach... Przystojny Duch w zasięgu wzroku I mały duszek Który ma na sobie nordycki sweter "Oni wszyscy są... moimi przyjaciółmi" Falujące i kołyszące, światła północy Powoli migocą na niebie Obijający się, stąpający Troll Podstępnie wykręcił dowcip Oi... facet w domu obok Jest głośny i nieznośny Ale mój dom... jest cichy Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Trzecia Seria Kategoria:Norwegia Kategoria:Piosenka